sweat
by gaylord42069
Summary: they're in alola and they're in love and they have sex. i've never written nsfw but i love these boys so i thought whatever right? its just porn. enjoy


The Alolan summer is sickeningly hot, even with the air conditioning on and in the dead of night Blue is sweating his balls off - but that might have less to do with the temperature and more to do with the way Red mouths a hot trail down the side of his throat, a hint of teeth grazing at his collar bone. Blue skids his hands up Red's back, and he sucks down hard where Blue's shoulder meets his neck at the same time he tweaks a nipple, and Blue doesn't try to hold back the desperate breath that comes out of his mouth in response. Red continues his ministrations until Blue can't stand the desire pooling in his stomach and he grinds up into Red's hips, needy and impatient. Red nips at his ear, trailing one hand achingly slowly down to cup Blue through his (embarrassingly wet) underwear. Blue ducks his head to take Red's mouth in an open-mouthed kiss, one hand moving to palm at Red's dick and - if feeling how hard his fiance is makes him hard too then, well. More power to him.

Red takes his time peeling off Blue's underwear, pressing kisses down his chest and Blue wishes he would just _hurry the fuck up_ because he was absolutely aching at this point but then Red takes him in hand and _oh, that's fine. _They stroke each other a while, and Blue drinks in Red's breathy moans as he loses himself before he stops, pushes Red up and says _alright, lay back, c'mere. _He settles between Red's thighs, and Red's hands settle on his upper back, tracing little circles as he presses a teasing kiss to the head of Red's cock, licking a solid stripe down the side and up the back before going down, taking as much as he can. Red has a hand in his hair and he moans so pretty that Blue almost wishes he could record it, play it back for himself when Red's away. He swirls his tongue around the head of Red's cock to hear his desperate _fuck, Blue - _and uh, yeah, that's what he's _hoping_ for.

He keeps sucking and then moves down to suck at his balls, stroking Red's dick at the same time when he hears _shit, fuck, stop, gonna cum, fuck - _and Blue pulls away, lets Red catch his breath before leaning up to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Red smiles at him with lidded eyes and mumbles an _i love you, _and Blue can only smile back and say _i know._ Red kisses him fully, pulling him up and closer, maneuvering him into his lap. Blue wraps his arms around Red's neck and deepens the kiss, legs wrapping around his hips as Red's hands come up to stroke his back - and then he's _on_ his back, and Red pulls back a little bit to drop one final kiss to his lips before kneeling up, reaching over to fumble for a condom and lube. (_its watermelon flavored, look-) _

The question is in his eyes, and Blue just nods and whispers _please,_ before he feels the cold touch of Red's lube covered fingers circling his hole. Blues legs are bent in the air, one over Red's shoulder and he leans down to press a kiss to Blue's stomach as he pushes the first digit in - Blue sucks in a breath and hums, feeling warm excitement spike low in his chest. Red crooks the finger, (_oh) _slowly pushing in and out until he adds a second making Blue close his eyes and give a low moan, luxuriating in the sensation of being stretched open. He fucks Blue with his fingers and laughs when Blue jumps at him wiggling them a little bit, and doesn't laugh when Blue whines a high pitched moan at him scissoring them. He presses deeper and firmer and holds them inside when Blue throws his head back with a choked cry, breathing _please, right there, fuck, Red. _Blue's nails dig into Red's arm and he faintly registers they'll probably leave a mark but he can't really focus on that right now when all he can think of is _more, now. _He voices this and Red grins, dropping a kiss below his chest and removing his fingers. Blue replaces them with his own while he watches Red put on the condom, face flushed and breathing getting heavier as he probes himself.

Red leans over him, easing into another kiss. Blue removes his fingers and hooks his legs around Red's back, one hand reaching to guide his cock to his hole. Red's mouth stills as he pushes in, letting out breathy moans that Blue relishes. Blue gasps as he's filled, eyes fluttering shut and fingers tightening around Red's biceps; Red's fully sheathed and then Blue can't seem to close his mouth, hands coming up to tangle in Red's hair as he drops his head to his shoulder. Red pulls out an inch or so and slides back in, and Blue makes a sound he isn't fully in control of. He does it again, and again, and again until Blue's nails are skidding down his sides begging _please, more, more, I need you, Red-_ and sweet, wonderful, amazing Red he _listens_ and thrusts faster, breath coming out ragged and desperate as he moans _Blue, Blue, Blue; _Blue smiles so debauchedly, glad that Red can't see his face when he hears him say his name so sweetly - Blue never wants to hear anything else. Blue wraps his arms around his shoulders and pulls him closer and then his vision goes white and he vaguely registers a sound that might be coming from him, but all that matters is Red _keep hitting that spot, yes, fuck, please, _or he might really die. Red's thrusts become more erratic and his breath sounds like he's just run 20 miles and Blue bites down on his neck, and that's what makes Red cry out and bury himself to the hilt, thrusting through his orgasm. Blue feels his cock twitching inside him, and hears his Red, _his Red,_ moaning in his ear and it's enough to push him over the edge too, and the next thing he can process is Red propped on his forearms, pressing kisses to his chest. Blue says nothing, lets his breathing return to normal. Red pulls out as gently as he can, and Blue reaches for tissues, and - its really more domestic than it should be, cleaning up after a rockin' orgasm. But they do, and it is, and afterward Blue pulls him in close, settling in together like they do every night. Red cups his cheek mumbling _I love you_ into their kiss, and Blue smiles into it because _yeah, I know, dork. I love you too. _Red barely remembers to turn off the bedside lamp before they fall asleep like that; wrapped in each other, and likely to push away in the night because _ew, sweaty. _


End file.
